Attitude Adjustment
by NekoJinx
Summary: Yukina, Botan and Kurama are sick of being called 'so good'. So they decide to get back at every one by being as bad as they can be for one ningen holiday. Read summary inside. First chappie a little sad, Kurama comes next chapter...if there is one. R
1. Default Chapter

NJ: Ok, this idea has been bugging me for a while so I thought I'd give it a go.  
  
Summary: Kurama, Yukina and Botan have had enough of being teased because they're so good and law abiding. But what if Yukina gets a devilish idea? Something to do with a ningen holiday called 'April Fools Day' and a lot of black? I think her twin is rubbing off on her.  
  
NJ: sitting in the dark at her laptop writing fanfiction If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, do you think I would be doing this? Two words: FAN FICTION.  
  
Hiei: For those of you who are still oblivious idiots indicates Kuwabak- I mean Kuwabara . - Here's the disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: Neko-Jinx owns nothing except for her own characters who probably won't appear anywhere in this story, except for maybe the author notes.  
  
NJ: T-T I own n-nothing! Now that I have bored you with a page of my mindless prattle cough, disclaimer, cough I would like to-  
  
Yusuke: Just get on with it!  
  
NJ: T-T here's the fic.  
  
Warning: There will be some major ooc-ness in this fic. Kuwabara/Yukina fans should probably leave now. Botan and Yukina aren't as innocent and naïve as they seem, and Kurama...is, well, more Youko than usual. Chapter 1: Yukina's plot of chaos and disaster  
  
Yukina was walking through the woods and admiring the beauty of nature when she heard a series of yelps coming from one of her badger's sets. Running as fast as she could (a/n which happened to be very fast...what? She is Hiei's sister after all, not to mention half fire demon!) She came to see a horrible sight. A drunken man was hovering (a/n lingering, not actually hovering like Jin) above her badger friend with a big piece of wood, occasionally beating it, and with slurred words began his rant again,  
  
"Lishen, gi'me back ma wallet and I won' 'it ya wid dis ere fish! (Translation: Listen, give me back my wallet and I won't hit you with this here fish)" The badger, needless to say, didn't reply nor return the 'wallet'. The man became impatient and raised his wooden...thing. Yukina snapped back into action, but being always polite had its drawbacks,  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" The wood met its target, "EXCUSE ME SIR BUT WOULD YOU KINDLY LEAVE MY BADGER ALONE?!" Ok, so maybe she's not always perfectly polite, but she's still courteous. Her yell brought Hiei (a/n duh!), Yusuke and Kuwabara (a/n not so duh, but still duh!) to the scene, and Hiei promptly knocked out the cause of his sister's distress like any good brother should. (a/n Hiei: Do you want to die? NJ: No, but it was a compliment, I swear! Hiei: Hn.) Yukina began to heal the badger when Kuwabara sauntered over and began to 'woo' her with flattery and tell her how 'the great Kazuma would always protect her from harm'. Yukina just smiled and nodded, all the time thinking, 'Sure. Just stay calm, don't freeze him. Humour him a bit more. Oh, look Badger's walking off. Lucky him, probably out of disgust.' Yusuke broke her thoughts by bursting into laughter,  
  
"You are...always so... polite and ...good...you would...so...get your...ass whooped...in the...real...world" Yukina looked at him through a haze of oncoming tears as he rolled on the floor clutching his sides (a/n foolish boy, probably stayed up too late on computer games with caffeine and sugar) and ran back to Genkai's temple, tear gems streaming behind her.  
  
"Detective..." a dangerously low growl stopped his laughter.  
  
"Shimatta...!" in the background, the sound of Yusuke and Kuwabara's cries for help mingled with the sound of ringing steel and punches as Hiei pummelled Yusuke for making Yukina cry, and Kuwabara...for being Kuwabara.  
  
--In the Temple--  
  
Yukina had stopped crying and was walking down the hallway aimlessly when she ran into Botan. Looking up, she was surprised to see the usual cheery smile absent from the taller girl's face.  
  
"Hi Yukina..." her voice definitely lacked the perky quality that drove others insane and Yukina, typically, forgot her troubles to try to see Botan's.  
  
"Botan-chan? What's wrong? You look upset..." Botan looked back at her with a watery smile.  
  
"So do you." She pointed out, "but since you ask, you don't think I'm annoying do you?" Yukina shook her head.  
  
"A ditz?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Clumsy?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"A freak then?"  
  
"Of course not!" Botan jumped forward giving the koorime a big hug.  
  
"Thank you!" she cried releasing the startled girl, "it's just that some...people were talking about us, you know the spirit detectives, and were saying that that's what everybody thinks of me! Oh no! But what about you? What made you upset? Let's talk girl talk! Do you want to?" Yukina nodded enthusiastically and began to explain her experience.  
  
--Afterwards-- "Hey, Botan-chan, everyone thinks that we can't be bad, don't they?" Botan nodded for her to continue, "Well, I think there is a ningen holiday tomorrow and I was wondering whether you and I should try to prove everybody wrong?" Botan grinned like the Cheshire cat,  
  
"What have you got in mind?" Yukina leant over and whispered in her ear. Botan nodded again.  
  
"Hey, why don't we see if we can get Kurama in on this? He's often thought about as a goody-two-shoes too." Yukina mirrored her grin.  
  
"Alright, let's give it a try."  
  
Tzuzuku...  
  
NJ: Cliffy! I hope you liked it! Kurama comes in the next chappie, sowie!  
  
Hiei: It's a baka fic by a baka author. Hn  
  
NJ: Hugs Kurama Hiei's being mean to me! Cries  
  
Kurama: Hiei...  
  
Hiei: R&R with no flames or no next chapter. 


	2. The misfortunes of a kitsune

Reviews:  
  
NJ: gasp reviews!  
  
White Silver Dragoon: This is for all those people who are called 'goody two shoes'. Thank you for your support and hope you like the rest of my story!  
  
HazardousToYourHealth: You like it? Really? Hehehehehehe...loved your review! You may suggest it and your suggestion shall be granted! Thank you for your brill review, So the next chapter is dedicated to you! Disappears in a puff of smoke  
  
Yusuke: Get back here, NJ! What about the rest of your reviews?  
  
NJ: Still there Huh? There's more?  
  
Kurama: Yes, and I suggest you reply.  
  
NJ: WOOT!  
  
Yavie Aelinel: Power to the girlz! You're right about the respect. They deserve it! Thank you for your review!  
  
PhoenixFire2004: Thank you for the review and your suggestion has been taken into account!  
  
Wild Roses: I hope so!  
  
HieilovesBotan: I'm glad!  
  
Spyrogue: OMG! I'm sooo sorry about that; I read it off the web. No offence taken, I'm happy that someone told me and someone upholds the truth! I'm ecstatic you like it though!  
  
Kyu-Kyu: Glad ya liked it!  
  
BotanLikePerson: Thank you! OO R rated Botan fic? Faints  
  
NJ: wakes up Okie dokie then, I would like to dedicate the next chapter to...drum roll HazardousToYourHealth for being one of my first reviewers EVER!  
  
Hiei: Why would they want something like this to be dedicated to them?  
  
NJ: T-T  
  
Authors note:  
  
NJ: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, then you would all hate me for keeping it all to myself. As it happens, I don't own it and therefore you don't hate me. Yay-ness ; =P  
  
The long awaited chapter two: The misfortunes of a kitsune (Kurama: Rolls eyes)

* * *

Kurama swore under his breath each time his foot slipped on the wet ground, and that so happened to be with every step he took. Pausing to glare up at the sky, he got a mouthful of water as the rain poured down heavier than before onto his already soaked form. Lightening crackled threateningly nearby and he continued on his way home, thinking over what went wrong in his day,  
  
----FLASHBACK---  
  
"Shuiichi-kun! (a/n NJ: growl) Matte yo! {Translation: (approximately) Wait}" a voice called out through the crowded hallways of Meiou (sp?) High, causing Kurama to wince and face the bane of his school existence, Marissa. (a/n  
  
Marissa: I'm back!  
  
NJ: You were never here. Go away!  
  
Marissa: Shut up! You don't own me so you can't tell me what to do!  
  
NJ: Actually I do own you...  
  
Marissa: Oh yeah...)  
  
"Hi, Marissa..." Kurama managed grit out civilly. Marissa was one of Kurama's worst fan girls, one of those beings who followed him everywhere and had to have his full attention at all times, but she was worse than that, she was also...a sponge.  
  
"Shuiichi-kun, can you help me study? Please? Right now? I've already asked the teacher and she said that we could borrow a classroom for a couple of hours...don't make me go back on my request!" Her voice was simpering, but her eyes shone with a devious delight that had never failed to cause Kurama to wonder how her face could show something so completely different to her eyes.  
  
"I really have no time to..." he began, but was cut off by the tears forming in her big, blue eyes and the way her lip twitched,  
  
"Shuiichi..." she whispered, "Don't you- don't you like me anymore?" Teachers and students alike began to give him strange looks as she sank to the floor, apparently bawling her heart out.  
  
Anymore? What does she mean 'anymore'? We never liked her in the first place. Kill her. Kill the annoying gaki (trans: brat) now! Youko's low voice echoed in Kurama's head. Kurama inwardly groaned as a teacher knelt next to crying blonde in an attempt to calm her down,  
  
"Shh, what's the matter, sweetie?" she cooed. Marissa hiccupped several times before wiping her eyes on the back of her hand,  
  
"Shuiichi doesn't like me and –and he refuses to help me study!" She managed, before bursting into tears again and burying her head into the teachers shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. Kurama hung his head. He could see the detention slip now, unless...  
  
"I never said I didn't like you, Marissa and I'll help you study if you want..." Marissa's head snapped up like a mousetrap, and a smile covered her features, tears forgotten. 'Uh oh, that smile's not good' Kurama thought. The teacher smiled as well,  
  
"See? Everything worked out just fine..." she said to Marissa and left the two in the now mysteriously deserted hallway.  
  
"Ok, Shuiichi-kun, help me learn!" She said.  
  
----Several hours later----  
  
Kurama ended up doing Marissa's homework, while she just sat there asking dumb questions and trying to look cute. It failed miserably. By the time Kurama finished, it was pouring with rain, and Marissa was moaning and complaining,  
  
"Oh no! I can't go home now! I'll get soaked and sick and I'll die... You won't leave me here will you, Shuiichi?" she cried out.  
  
Yes, yes, yes, yes... Youko was saying like a mantra in his head.  
  
"No, you can take my umbrella and then we'll both get home..." Kurama sighed, completely ignoring Youko's undignified complaints.  
Noooooooooooooo...

---End Flashback---  
  
Thus Kurama was running home in the rain without an umbrella and swearing enough to make a sailor blush like a little schoolgirl.  
  
Upon finally reaching home, he trudged up the stairs creating pools of water everywhere and got changed. He sighed in relief that his mother wasn't there and got to work cleaning up the mess he had made, which was a lot.  
  
"Finally finished," he said to himself, "now, to get some sleep..." but he was interrupted by the phone ringing. Suppressing a groan he answered it,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Um, Shuiichi? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes... Who is this?"  
  
"Kurama, it's Yukina- " she started but was cut off by someone else picking up the phone,  
  
"And Botan!" Botan chirped. (a/n NJ: Ah, three-way calling...gotta love it!)  
  
"And Botan." Yukina confirmed, "Kurama, is it true that tomorrow is a ningen holiday?" she continued.  
  
"Yes... but how did you get my number, let alone figure out how to work the phone?  
  
"Long story. We'll explain later, however back to the matter at hand..." Botan said, "Do you want to get back at everyone for...taking advantage of your goodness tomorrow?" To Kurama she sounded like a commercial for something wonderful at exactly the moment you need it. A sly grin came onto his face,  
  
"You two have a plan?"  
  
Yukina then started to explain to Kurama her plan, with the occasional addition made by a certain ferry-girl. He liked the plan...  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
NJ: That was short but I hope it was satisfactory, and the real fun begins next chapter so that's why I dedicated that one to HazardousToYourHealth instead of this one. ; I hate Marissa... By the way, anyone who wants to roast her is welcome to...anyway that you want to! Shine (a/n trans: die!) Marissa!  
  
Note on the story: As you can see, this chapter was all about Kurama and I was going to continue writing about Yukina and Botan but I got grounded for spending too much time on fan fiction.net T-T. But that's not the point, I want to know how you, as the readers, want this story.

A. It can be everybody together e.g. Kurama, Botan and Yukina did so & so etc, etc It can be B.two people in a chapter and a solo chapter e.g. Yukina and Botan do whatever. Next chapter Kurama does blah.

C. OR (the big or) It can just be solo chapters, with BIG focus on each character e.g. Yukina does this, next chapter Botan does that, next chapter Kurama doesn't do anything.

Also- how 'bad' do you want them to get?

Do you:

A.Want them to try and be bad but fail miserably?

B. Want them to be bad and better than Hiei and Yusuke combined?

C. One of the above and April fools tricks? (e.g. Kuwabara is walking around with a 'kick me' sign on his back and Hiei and Yusuke are following him around. He doesn't get it. Kuwabara: Stop kicking me! Yusuke: Why? After all you are telling us to do it. Kuwabara: Huh? Notices sign URAMESHI! SHRIMP! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO! Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei fight it out)

D. One of the above and Lazy/ laid back? (e.g. Koenma gives Botan an assignment. Botan: Lying on her oar, floating out the door Chill out, home dawg, I'm going, I'm going... )

E. One of the above and Violence (Kuwabara flirts with Yukina. Yukina: twitch THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! beat, hit, freeze, melt etc. End result = very bruised, Koed Kuwabara. Yay!)

NJ: What do you want? points  
  
Kurama: Please R&R whispers or she might not release us...

NJ: I HEARD THAT KITSUNE!

Kurama: Eep!  
  
Yusuke: No flames or...  
  
Hiei: Kuwabara will come after you and kiss you, regardless of gender. I said finish your own sentences!  
  
Yusuke, NJ & Kurama: That was a very creative threat...--u  
  
Hiei: smirk hn.  
  
Yukina walks past with lots of black leather  
  
Botan follows with lots of black stuff  
  
Everybody: OOU  
  
Yukina: Kurama...  
  
Hiei:...


	3. Time to kick some ass

NJ: Hiya Peeps! I'm baaack!  
  
Yusuke: Did you ever leave?  
  
NJ: No, but I just thought you'd like to know I haven't died, I just caught a major case of writer's block...I swear it's contagious...O.O WRITER'S BLOCK!!!  
  
Writer's Block: Eh?  
  
NJ: SHI-NE! :: Beats writer's block on the head with game-boy advance SP with new Yu Yu Hakusho game::  
  
Writer's Block: x.x :: dies::  
  
NJ: Yay-ness! Writer's block was defeated due to my purchasing a game! (I don't live anywhere near the USA or Asia or anywhere else where they have heard of anime, so it's quite an achievement, just felt like sharing...Not that you care...)  
  
Thankies for the votes and suggestions are warmly welcomed and will probably be used (unless it's yaoi, shounen-ai, lemon, lime etc. I don't write them, sorry!)  
  
Marissa: Hi y'all!  
  
Kurama: Aah!  
  
Marissa: Shuiichi-chan...  
  
NJ/ Kurama: :: Shudder::  
  
Kurama: Do something, NJ!  
  
NJ: Marissa! HazardousToYourHealth and Youko/Kurama's Rose want a word with you! ::cough,not,cough::  
  
NJ: You'll see what happens to her next chapter! Suggestions for her torture are still welcome. Kuwabaka too...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else you've heard of, just some weirdoes; a hentai, a psycho, a mary-sue-wannabe, fat rich dude, my name, my dog, a copy of the YYH game and a couple of their DVDs... That sucks... Please don't take anything I own unless you have my permission...I need to get popcorn to watch their torture! o  
  
Chapter 3: Kicking Ass! Part 1  
  
April Fools Day began innocently enough; Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing chess (a/n cough::stupid::cough), birds were singing, badgers romped around innocently, Hiei snoozed in his tree, sunlight was reflected off a polished scythe- eh? Yusuke looked over at Botan (a/n USA aka Peony O.O) and dropped the bishop he was holding, which hit the grassy floor with a soft 'flump'.  
  
"Botan?!" he choked and Kuwabara looked up. "What the ::bleep:: are you doing?! Bleep? I said 'bleep'? That doesn't matter..." Botan tilted her head slightly to see over the rim of her dark sunglasses,  
  
"From now on I shall be addressed as 'The Grim Reaper of Death', got it?" she said coolly, fingering the blade and blowing a bubble of bubblegum. "What do you want?"  
  
"What are you wearing?!" Yusuke spluttered, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth. Hiei cracked open an eye at the commotion below. It was true; her attire was a little...different from before. Her now completely black ensemble consisted of a skin-tight shirt with the words 'The Reaper' written in metallic red script across her...uh...chest area (a/n minds out the gutter please...) and skin-tight leather pants with knee high boots. She also wore a black cloak that was similar to Hiei's, but open at the front, showing off her slim figure. Her long blue hair was down and set off the outfit with perfection, accented further by the occasional gleam of the weapon in her right hand.  
  
Kuwabara was up in an instant speaking, of course, only of himself, but Botan (a/n or GRD 'cause I'm lazy) was more interested in beating him to a pulp and examining Yusuke, the smarter of the baka's, reaction to her change. When she was satisfied with his goggling eyes and drooling mouth, she inwardly grinned and did an imaginary moonwalk, followed by the birthday dance. With a smirk she walked away, her cloak billowing around her.  
  
"Eat your heart out Koenma!" she thought to herself as she strode through the halls of Rekai...  
  
------With the Boys---------  
  
Yusuke looked at Kuwabara's prone form and started kicking it,  
  
"Oi, baka! Wake up! Was Botan acting weird or what? Go get Hiei. Maybe Yukina knows what's up 'cause I saw 'em talking yesterday..." Hiei was there in a flash at the mention of Yukina's name, especially since Kuwabaka had been thinking of proposing to her for a while now...(a/n ::shudder::)  
  
-----Whereever Yukina Lives, Maybe Genkai's Temple-------  
  
"Yukina, my love, where are you?" Kuwabara sang out through the temple causing windows to shatter and ear drums to bleed.  
  
"What?" None other than Yukina stepped forth from the shadows.  
  
Hiei's jaw dropped an inch as she came towards the trio, her hair was down and she too was wearing black. A black miniskirt hung just above her knees and was adorned with many silver chains and the ends of a denim jacket and a black corset also sporting chains covered the top of it. Her crimson eyes held a glare that could freeze you inside out...in fact it did to Kuwabara- now known as ice-block.  
  
"Y-Yukina? What did'ja do that for?" Yusuke stuttered anxiously as he slowly backed away from the dangerous ice maiden.  
  
"I asked him something and he didn't answer quick enough. That and he's a baka." She answered.  
  
"Asked what?" Yusuke overcame his sudden seizing fear by replacing it with curiosity.  
  
"Exactly..." Yusuke blinked and re-ran the conversation through his head (a/n it went quickly since there were no obstacles () By the time Yusuke came back to earth, (a/n his mind was still floating, hopelessly lost in orbit...Kuwabara's ran away the first time he looked into a mirror) Yukina had long gone, but Hiei seemed to be in a sort of trance. Snapping his fingers in front of Hiei's face, Yusuke sighed and picked up a conveniently placed bucket of iced (a/n Compliments of Yukina) water.  
  
"Hiei's going to kill me for this... Maybe I shouldn't..?" (a/n Yusuke getting a conscience? No way! That left ages ago!) Yusuke thought,  
  
"URAMESHI!"  
  
"GAAH!" Yusuke jumped at the sound of the newly thawed Neanderthal's voice...and dropped the bucket onto Hiei...(a/n NJ: ::nod, nod::) Yusuke gulped as the soaking fire demon looked up with blazing eyes and advanced on the defenceless (a/n NJ: ::snicker::) detective.  
  
"Detective..."  
  
"...Help..." Yusuke said quietly before a can of whoop ass was opened upon his head.  
  
-----Later-----  
  
"Hn, we find the Fox and figure out what's going on. Agreed?" Hiei asked the black and blue bakas with a glare and they couldn't have been more scared had he threatened them with eternal damnation, so they just nodded. Hiei smirked, "Good."  
  
Botan, meanwhile, had been hovering overhead during the entire event, before intervening,  
  
"Koenma wants you in his office...NOW!" she said the last part with a hit on Yusuke's head...and leaving a dent in his hair gel, she blinked, that was fun. Yusuke looked up in horror at the Grim Reaper of Death before running for his life and hair. Botan smirked and gave the remaining boys a warning look, while constantly swinging her scythe up and down to meet her palm. Hiei raised an eyebrow but didn't question her authority. He got away unscathed, but Kuwabara wasn't so lucky...  
  
----------Koenma's Office------------  
  
Koenma was pacing his office, while his detectives watched. They were waiting for their usually punctual member to arrive before hearing what the prince had to say, but the clock continued to tick with no sign of the spirit fox.  
  
"Botan, are you sure he got the message?" he asked his assistant,  
  
"..."  
  
"Botan?" she was standing in the far corner filing her nails. Koenma coughed loudly, she didn't respond.  
  
"Try this..." Yusuke whispered, "Um, Grim Reaper of Death?" Botan looked up, "Are you sure Kurama got the message?" She nodded and continued her earlier activity. Suddenly the door was flung open to reveal...  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
NOT----------  
  
...Kurama on a motorbike?! (a/n Oh yeah!)  
  
"Kurama?!" they all shouted in surprise,  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, his eyes flashing behind his black sunglasses. His red air was tied back at the nape of his neck and his red and black leather biker jacket suited him so well it was scary to those at Rekai who knew him. The bike behind him matched his jacket and all in all, he was classified ultra cool at first sight (a/n NJ: Not to mention cute ::melt::).  
  
NJ: I will end it there...MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Akito: pushthepurplebuttonpushthepurplebuttonpush-  
  
NJ: Ya, you know what to do, just read and review! I'll be updating my other story soon as well...admit it, you didn't even know I had another story, did you... except you HazardousToYourHealth! If you to read it go ahead, it isn't a mary-sue, so no fear!  
  
Note: Sorry about the Yusuke and Kuwabara bashing... I like Yusuke but they're both so fun to poke fun at...  
  
Another Note: No bishies were harmed in the making of this chapter (Kuwabara isn't a bishie and Yusuke may have had a stunt double)  
  
By Neko-Jinx, Blitzcat of Chaos (that is my full title, BWAHAHAHA FEAR ME!) 


	4. 4

Fact of the day: Names.  
  
Youko isn't Youko Kurama's name at all. In fact it means (roughly) 'side'. So 'side Kurama' or his alter ego sort of thing. As far as I know, Youko has never been named...  
  
Kurama means 'car'  
  
Shuiichi is 'Dennis'  
  
Hiei's name has been argued that it means flying shadow or some say the beginning is 'fire'...(though fire is 'bi' not 'hi')  
  
These translations have come through research, for I don't claim to be able to speak or write Japanese. If my sources are in any way incorrect, please inform me and I will change it. However, these sources have been confirmed, so I will need multiple confirmations from you as well. Also, please DO NOT just copy and paste these and claim them as your own...That is all. Thank you

* * *

NJ: Ano...I'm still getting threats from the reviewers, Jujik...  
  
Jujik: ::is sitting cross-legged atop my wardrobe:: Meh...What are they for? 'If you don't stop writing we'll do something nasty to you?'  
  
NJ: No...They want me to write...  
  
Jujik: ::falls from his perch:: No way! Let me see those! ::reads reviews and pales:: You strange woman...  
  
NJ: ::grins:: Why thank you  
  
Jujik: NJ doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any official merchandise either...nor do I own Furbies (or wish to)  
  
NJ: I would also like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers and I would answer all of your reviews if I was allowed by to do so...as it happens, I'm not, but I can answer questions and such...so I will do four very important shout outs!  
  
To  
  
HazardousToYourHealth: Hey DP, I'm updating just like I said I would! ::ROTFL:: I can't help it! Your reviews just crack me up every time!  
  
Youko/Kurama's Rose: Y/KR, I present you with Marissa...Have fun! runs away  
  
Me: A mary-sue is a perfect original character (or self insert) but there are so many variations that it would take me ages to explain...They are perfect and they are identical to one another, they cause the main characters to fall immediately in love with them and usually completely warp everybody's personality to suit them...If you're interested in more info and demonstrations and such you can go to my WIP (work in progress) fic 'NJ's Guide to the Mary-Sue'. I hope that explanation helps!  
  
Wild Roses: - If you ever do that fanart, send it to me, K?  
  
Cooldude: wow...I really appreciate your help and those really neat ideas! Thanx!  
  
NJ: On with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reasons, Revelations and Friends gone Mad!  
**  
Silence echoed off the walls as the foxy fox stepped into the room, motorcycle in the hallway causing chaos within the oni (ogre) ranks. Koenma's pupils dilated a split second before he fell to the floor from his chair. Kurama looked confused for a second, then dismissed it as a case of baka induced insanity and stepped over the rulers limp form and sat in his chair.  
  
_Comfortable?  
_  
'Very'  
  
_We could have had this from the beginning had you followed my instructions...  
_  
'Shut up, Youko. I was not going to...to...do that just to be here...'  
  
_Why? I used to do it all the time...  
_  
'Exactly.'  
  
_Ah...Souka... (I see...) You pansified loser..._  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
_Heh..._  
  
Meanwhile, outside our schizophrenic Fox's head, everybody was waking from their sudden dazed stupor. Yusuke and Kuwabara were trembling in fear and Hiei was having trouble comprehending just what the hell was going on. This was just too much.  
  
Fox- I mean Kurama began sifting through the papers covering Koenma's desk and found some interesting documents. He read out loud,  
  
Name: Urameshi Yusuke  
  
Age: 14  
  
Status: Baka  
  
Name: Kazuma Kuwabara  
  
Age: 14  
  
Status: Even worse  
  
Name: Hiei  
  
Age: ?  
  
Height: 4'10 (Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered quietly and Hiei cuffed them upside their heads. He had vowed to kill the Kitsune first.)  
  
Status: Stuck up, arrogant, idiot.  
  
Name: Kurama-  
  
Kurama fed the papers to the man-eating plant that had just suspiciously appeared. Koenma had apparently regained consciousness and looked quite peeved about the whole thing,  
  
"KURAMA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"  
  
"That you are a loser and I am awesome?"  
  
Koenma looked as though he was about to retort, but blinked,  
  
"What?"  
  
"You asked what the meaning was, and I told you, idiot. Or do you need a hearing aid? You.Are.A.Loser. Get over it." Koenma gaped at the usually polite kitsune, while the usually polite kitsune shuffled through some more documents.  
  
"How am I a loser?!" A bit of a delayed reaction, but a reaction all the same from the chibi prince. Kurama chuckled a little,  
  
"Are you sitting here, bossing everyone around, oh prince of baka-ness? Botan should be in charge here, not you...Oh, have you seen her make over yet?" The thief's grin was sly and Koenma paled. The previously forgotten part of the Tantei came back into existence,  
  
"She's gone nuts!"  
  
"Not as much as my Yukina-chan!"  
  
"...Are you saying Yukina's gone crazy?..." Yusuke asked the baka,  
  
"Yeah! She froze me!"  
  
"He said it, not me Hiei! Kill him!" The baka's unknowing statement brought him much pain that day via a katana and an enraged brother.  
  
After the humorous fight, Koenma coughed loudly,  
  
"Alright, if I could sit in my chair I would tell you your mission, but since I can't thanks to some kitsune, you-"  
  
"We get the day off?" Yusuke suggested hopefully. Koenma looked in thought for a moment or two,  
  
"...NO! BWAHAHA! I WILL HAVE YOU CLEAN THE REKAI'S LAVATORIES! ALL 974 OF THEM!" He burst into insane laughter. Kurama looked bored and that's never a good sign...  
  
He picked Koenma up and hung him on his man-eating plant that seemed to have taken permanent residence beside the desk, "HEY! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN AT ONCE!"  
  
"No. And don't think about changing forms either...my death plant here is on a diet. You don't realize how tempting that would be for it." Koenma gulped audibly.  
  
"The mission is in the bottom drawer..."  
  
"This one? What kind of mockery is this? We don't have time for weaklings such as this..." Kurama indicated the file in his hand.  
  
"Eh? They surely can't be that weak for you to reject them, Kurama..." Yusuke said, quickly overcoming his initial shock, but it returned once Kurama turned to him.  
  
"Kurama's gone dark..." a file was flung at his head and Kuwabara opened it,  
  
"Aww, aren't they cute?" Kuwabara said pointing out little fluffy furbie like creatures on the front page,  
  
"What are those...disgusting...creatures?!" It was Hiei's turn to snap out of it,  
  
"They...ungh...are mutations...of the...gah...popular children's toy... furbies!" Koenma squeaked and was turning around like a pendulum from where he hung on the plants teeth.  
  
"Ha! You deal with the problem. I'm outta here...and I'm taking this with me!" he showed them the super-ultra deluxe credit card,  
  
"NOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! IT'S STILL BEING TESTED!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll test it for you..." Kurama laughed and disappeared out of the doorway. They heard the roar of an engine and the screech of tyres as the motorcycle whirred down the hallway.  
  
"Guys...I'm scared of Kurama..." Kuwabara whimpered as they heard the maniacal laughter echo into the room,  
  
"I know, Kuwabara...we all are..."  
  
Koenma moaned,  
  
"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

* * *

Botan and Yukina were in a mall in the Ningenkai, when Kurama came up behind them and put his arms around their necks,  
  
"Afternoon, ladies..."  
  
"Did all go according to plan?" Botan asked him slyly,  
  
"Indeed, it did...And you might be interested to know that later this afternoon the rest of the tantei will be fighting off some killer furbie threat..."  
  
"Really? Why aren't you with them? I thought you wanted to give them the 'bad-ass-impression'..." Kurama smiled at Yukina,  
  
"I had a better idea...why don't you use this to show them your skills...?" he placed a bottle of neon green sand on the ice cream table that they had sat down at.  
  
"What exactly is 'it'"  
  
"Why Botan! If you think the furbies..." he handed them the file, "are mutated now, see what happens when you sprinkle this stuff on them..." Botan's eyes widened slightly behind her sunglasses, and she grinned,  
  
"We'll make this a little more interesting for the tantei, shall we?" Yukina grinned back, but Kurama's eyes were elsewhere...say, a young lady? And her cough behind? Botan nudged Kurama in the ribs, making him take his gorgeous green eyes off his target,  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Uh...yeah...just bear in mind that you might have to rescue them afterwards..."  
  
"Aren't you coming, Kurama?" Kurama looked slightly dazed when he replied,  
  
"Yeah...I'll be with you a bit later...see ya..." he got up and followed the girl who had moved off. Botan snorted,  
  
"Let's go sabotage..."  
  
_**Tsuzuku...**_

* * *

NJ: Well it took me long enough to start writing that...(again, I'm supposed to be studying...DEATH TO THE TEXTBOOK!) I hope to hear from you all before my next update! You know what to do! R&R REVIEW! If you flame me then prepare to be flamed back with ten times the ferocity! And then deal with all the people who like it! So DO NOT FLAME ME!

Also, someone asked me if there was gonna be romance...Do you want romance? Yea, nay, what do you think? If you want romance then what pairings? I might go with the majority...so TELL ME!


	5. This can't be good

NJ: -RPGing-

Muse: -beating her with a rubber mallet-

NJ: WHAT?!

Muse: The Rekai Tantei-

NJ: Who?

Muse: The bishounen from Yu Yu Hakusho-

NJ: What?

Muse:- ignores her- -are here-

NJ: Where?

Muse: -sticks a 'for rent' sticker on her forehead-

NJ: ...ara..?

Muse: -slaps hand over NJ's mouth- NJ is terribly sorry for the delay and the horrendously incorrect translations of the last chapter. The translator she used was corrupted. And...uh...she lost her hard disk for a few weeks so this chapter was lost. NJ does not own YYH nor Mary. Mary belongs to hazardousToYourHealth, NJ's new beta reader.

NJ: -pulls lever trap door opens underneath muse- ...You're fired. ,,, ENJOY!

This chapter was brought to you by the Queen of Retarded Chickens...

* * *

Kurama weaved skillfully through the crowd, always keeping his gaze fixed firmly on the girl he persued, that is, until she entered the place all of the male species fear...No, not the Barbie section of the supermarket, nor the many selections of tampons and personal items adorning shelves upon shelves, but the ladies room. The door swung out after her, the skirted stick figure seemingly mocking the hapless kitsune. 

"Damn." He cursed, his thoughts directed solely towards forcing her exit, thus disabling him from making a better expression of disappointment and annoyance. He leaned casually against the smooth marble wall and glared at the opposing door as if daring it to catapult random fangirls at him.

After exhausting plan after plan, Kurama came to one single conclusion;

He had to go where no self respecting man would willingly go. And perhaps he could do it boldly too...

-Meanwhile-

High above the clouds, two females in black soared, their voices carried by the rushing wind,

"Are you SURE you know where you're going, Botan-chan?"

"Absolutely positive!"

"But I'm certain that I've seen that badger-shaped cloud before..."

"Yukina-chan, trust me! I've flown this path thousands of times! I know where I'm going like the back of my hand!" Botan replied confidently, dipping below the clouds to prove her point. Unfortuantely, instead of the vast green meadows that were inhabited by furbies, the infinate ocean met their eyes.

"Erm..." Yukina put her hands on her hips as the ferry girl scratched her head and pondered over their misdirection,

"Let me give you directions; Kurama gave us this map!" Botan sighed in exasperation,

"Alright...if you insist on using that...wretched thing!" Yukina rolled her eyes as she had seen demonstrated many times by Yusuke, and directed that they should return from the way they had come.

-The rest of the tantei-

"URAMESHIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yusuke gritted his teeth as his foot sunk again in the thick mud,

"What.Now?!"

"These-" Kuwabara appeared to slap himself, "-mosquitos are driving me crazy!" Yusuke pulled his foot up again and glared as it made a loud 'SQUELCH' noise. Their trip was supposed to be silent, stealthy, unsuspected, and most of all, _discreet_, but so far with Koenma's rusty teleportation skills, Kuwabara moaning about everything, and this swamp, even Hiei couldn't slip past the millions of slumbering Furby eyes undetected.

Speaking of Hiei, he was having problems of his own; covered up to the waist in mud, he had taken to swinging from the tree tops, of course that not being the most dignified mode of transportation, he had recieved his fair share of laughter and humiliation. Of course, being the generous fire youkai he is, he delivered more than enough bruises, black eyes and general pain to the two greedy bakas who, no matter how much they recieve, always want more.

"So what do you expect _ME_ to do about it?!"

"YOU're the one who chose to come this way!"

"YOU IDIOT! WE WEREN'T GIVEN A CHOICE!"

"WHO'S THE IDIOT HERE, IDIOT?!"

Hiei dropped from a branch in front of them both,

"If you two imbeciles don't shut.the.hell.up this time, then I'll shut you up PERMANENTLY!"

An overpowering silence filled the air and Hiei turned his back on them, only to hear,

"...Damn you."

"No, damn YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

Hiei rubbed his temples, they were driving him insane,

'Where's a sane kitsune when you need one?'

-With the sane kitsune-

Kurama checked his reflection; Badass? Yup. He rocked. Anyway, he made his way to the despicable door and marched right in, fortunately finding no one else in there other than the girl he had sought,

"Excuse me..." the polite wording was immediately undermined with a hungry sort of smirk, and the girl spun around, apparently not recognising the unusualness of the situation. Blonde hair, baggy black pants and a tight red shirt that read 'Do not disturb...I'm disturbed enough!' now became visible, and Kurama resisted a purr of pleasure that he resented for it's feline-ness(1). It took a few moments, but the girl's eyes lit up in a sexy understanding. The ladies room door was mysteriously locked and they took it from there.

-Grim Reaper and Dangerous Maiden-

"Aw, they're so CUTE!" Botan grimaced,

"Yukina-chan, the plan was that we are BAD, not cuddling children's deformed playthings!"

"If you say so, Botan-chan..." Yukina sighed and sprinkled some of the sand onto the furbie in her lap and got up. The furbie quadrupled in size until it grew larger than Kuwabara and grew extra sharp claws, teeth and horns and it's eyes largened visibly with a sickly cute look that seemed vaguely like the traditional puppy-dog expression. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei's voices drew their attention to the three silhouttes on the horizon and Botan cackled madly,

"FLY, FLY MY PRETTIES!" A silence filled only by crickets followed this outburst and the mutated furbies stared at the Deity as she held her arms out as if expecting them to do something,

"Kru? Kuru...?"

"Kree kree!" they said to one another and Yukina had the distinct impression that they thought Botan was insane. Botan coughed loudly,

"Then, 'GO MY EVIL MINIONS OF DARKNESS!' MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The furbies 'moo-ed' and charged at the tantei, and Yukina dragged Botan begind a tree.

"We'll keep out of sight..."

"Yes, until the time is right..."

Tsuzuku(2)...

* * *

(1) as opposed to his canine heritage (fox) 

(2) You should all know what this means...To Be Continued

NJ: I hope that was- yawn - ok, I didn't get much of a chance to put humour into this chapter and Marissa should also reappear soon...Poor Kurama...And don't worry, Mary won't screw up the 'no OC romance policy' cause I've decided that there won't be any romance...except maybe to tease someone -hint hint, nudge, nudge- Anyway, please review and wish me luck on my exams and my piano concert! Night y'all!

Ja


End file.
